


Heaven on Earth

by AmongstTheStars



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Attempt at Humor, Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Gen, Guardian Angels, Implied Relationships, awsten plays it cool but is freaking the absolute fuck out the entire way through, i tried my best aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongstTheStars/pseuds/AmongstTheStars
Summary: Ever since he was young, Awsten has always felt as though someone was watching him. He's much less than thrilled when he finally discovers why.





	Heaven on Earth

It was natural for Awsten to feel as though someone was watching him, staring at him from behind the bushes or through the window, documenting his every move. Most days, it was just another thing in his hectic life; others, it became overwhelming to the point where he'd get in bed and not leave for the rest of the day. Maybe even the rest of the week, sometimes.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of his bed and glancing at the floor, Awsten was having one of those days. His spine crawled and the hair on his arms stood on end, and he shivered like someone had just walken over his grave. Or, more like someone had just driven over it with a truck. He breathed a sigh, eyes lifting enough to just catch a glimpse of his faded blue hair.  
  
He really should re-dye it, he figured, but what colour? Probably just blue again. Or maybe purple? He decided he'd think about it.  
  
Today was particularly bad, and it was bugging him to no end. As a child, he'd been to the doctors, had tests done, even tried medication and nothing had worked. No one knew what it was. Maybe it was anxiety? But it never really felt like it, and while Awsten did deal with anxiety a lot of the time it was never like this.  
  
He rolled his eyes in silent frustration, standing up as he did and moving to his curtains to shut them. It was approximately noon by now, if not a little earlier, and it was bright out. Oh well, hopefully the feeling of the comforter around him would calm him enough.  
  
Reaching for the pale coloured curtain, his hand stopped in its track as he gazed out the window in shock. Hadn't it just been day? Wasn't the sun in the sky, and wasn't it light outside? Squinting at the sky, his mind confirmed to him that it was most certainly the middle of the night. There were stars - lots of them - and the moon was definitely hanging above his head.  
  
"What the fuck?" Awsten squeaked to himself, moving away from the window as his heart picked up its pace, "man, I need a fucking nap."  
  
Hesitantly moving forward to the window again, he quickly shut the curtains to avoid looking at the odd change in scenery. Barely sighing his relief, he removed his yellow sweater and dumped it with the rest of his laundry as his brain came up with the best solution to it all. _It's just a dream, just a dream, just a dream_.  
  
"Except, it's really not. Man, don't you know how to spot a dream?" The voice scoffed, "amateur."  
  
At that, Awsten practically jumped out of his skin, turning to face the corner of the room the sound came from. Blinking rapidly, he saw that the chair sat there was empty. "What the fuck?" He repeated, louder this time, fear evident in his voice.  
  
There was total silence again, not a peep no matter what he screamed in his mind. Maybe he was just hungry, or thirsty? He nodded shakily to himself and opened his bedroom door hastily, making his way down the stairs with his eyebrows knitted together and eyes wide.  
  
_God, maybe it's finally happening? I'm going crazy, right? I'm totally losing it._  
  
Putting together a peanut butter sandwich was much harder than he'd anticipated. Sure, he'd messed around with ghosts and spirits with Elijah, and done a bunch of creepy stuff, but nothing had ever come out of it. Maybe he should lay off that stuff a little. Now that something was indeed happening, it was much more terrifying than he previously thought.  
  
Taking a bite out of his now made sandwich, he leaned against the counter and thought. A walk would do him some good, he figured. He never really went on walks alone, but it was the middle of the night apparently. Unless Jet would be willing. Awsten glanced down at the sleeping black cat sprawled across the floor and took that as a no.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was outside, hands in his coat pockets and hood up to block out the wind. It was pitch black now, the thick greenery towering left and right and he made his way through the woods. He didn't remember getting there, but he brushed it off and assumed he was just lost in thought.  
  
A particularly strong gust of wind blew his hood down and he groaned, exhaustion and annoyance plastered across his face as the cold air made his eyes sting.  
  
Everything was so weird today. One minute it had been noon, with perfect weather to go to the beach in, and then suddenly it was the middle of the night and the wind was nearly knocking Awsten over with every step he took. This had to be a dream.  
  
"It's not a dream!" That voice whined, "am I really _that_ bad? Or are you just dumb?"  
  
Awsten's blood went cold at the sound of the voice again, and he frantically looked around to try and find the owner. "Where the fuck are you?" He called into the openness.  
  
"Up here, dumbass," the voice said again, mocking him. Whoever they were, they sounded eerily familiar and extremely annoying.  
  
Looking up, Awsten caught a glimpse of something shining in the trees, and upon seeing it his whole body shivered and he winced. Opening his mouth to speak, the light suddenly disappeared with a giggle. Confused, Awsten searched around, mouth still hanging open. Why did he recognise that laugh?  
  
"Too slow! You're _really_ bad at this game, man." They teased from a new location.  
  
Frustration spiked in his chest, "then fucking stay still!"  
  
"Okay, okay. God," drawing out their words as they trailed off into a murmur, they huffed. "You never seemed like a dick when you were with your other friends."

Awsten squinted at that, peering around the dark empty spaces between the trees and bushes. A branch snapped behind him and he spun around at the noise, coming face to face with the glowing ball he'd just seen. His heart raced impossibly fast and the hair on his arms and neck stood on end instantly, a crushing feeling weighing down on him. Thankfully, it quickly disapated.

"What- Why are you so bright? Are you a fucking demon?"

Whatever he was staring at scoffed in offence, and the light seemed to dull as it spoke its words, "a demon? Oh, God, no. Those guys are total assholes."

Blinking as the light finally seemed to disappear, Awsten squinted again in an attempt to get the colours dancing in his vision to disappear. Once they did, he just stared blankly. Whether it was in surprise, fear, or something completely different, he had no idea.

He'd always thought that if he were to ever encounter something supernatural face to face, he'd find it absolutely amazing. Now, however, he realised that was only because it had never truly happened.This was nothing less than fucking _crazy._

The person stared right back at him, glowing mismatched eyes seeming to bore into his soul. After an uncomfortably long silence, the replica of what looked like himself smiled brightly. "Surprise!"

"Okay... That's fucking weird." Despite the calmness in his tone, Awsten - the real Awsten - was freaking out.  
  
"Well, thanks. Nice to meet you too, I guess?" It - _he_ \- crossed his arms as he glared, sending a spike of anxiety straight through Awsten's heart. Whatever that look was, apparently it was terrifying.  
  
It was then that two glowing rings came into view, appearing to be floating around the being's elbows. They were silver, and upon looking at them Awsten felt like he wasn't supposed to be. He quickly averted his gaze, shuffling uncomfortably.  
  
"What the fuck are you, and why do you look like me, and what are those things—" he nodded his head towards the rings, "and what's going on with the sky?" His words came out in a flurry and he wasn't sure he even understood himself, but he didn't reiterate.  
  
The scarier, but seemingly more tranquil, version of himself unfolded his arms again and rocked on his feet with a smile before disappearing into nothingness. "Well, I'm always such a drama queen, so that's what's up with the sky. Oh, and as for the rest, I'm your Guardian Angel," his voice came from the trees yet again. "That weird feeling you always get is you sensing my presence, or some weird shit like that. You're very... Aware."  
  
"I'm sorry, my fucking _what_?" The bluntness of the information took him aback, and he glanced up towards the tops of the large birch trees around him. He saw himself sat on a high branch. _That's the only weird part?_  
  
Stuffing his hands in his pockets again, he brought his shoulders up as though he could disappear.  
  
"You heard me. Dude, everyone has one. It's not like, weird or anything. Oh right, and these funky glowstick things are my halos." It was clear this Awsten liked to ramble, and the human was starting to understand just how annoying he could be. He wasn't going to change, though. Part of him didn't mind it.  
  
"Guardian Angels take the form of the soul they gotta protect. It's easier like that, I guess. Like, yo! Jawn? Ugh," he trailed off as if he was lost in thought about the other angel. "Let me tell you, that guy has got a _huge_ —"  
  
"Yeah, alright, I fucking get it!" Awsten was quick to intervene before he heard something he really didn't want to.  
  
"I was gonna say set of wings. You think about your friends like that? Dude."  
  
Awsten shook his head in anger at the blatant lie, closing his eyes tightly in hopes this was really just a dream after all. He opened them again and slumped his shoulders when he realised it was very much real life.  
  
He sighed to himself in defeat, "can you just please change the sky back? I was planning on doing something today."  
  
"Ah yes, I heard. Some new songs." The angel let up easily, swinging his legs as the sky began to dot with daylight again until it was like nothing ever changed.  
  
As 11AM rolled around for the second time that morning, Awsten got a better view of the clone perched high above him. It was shocking, to say the least, to see himself with a pair of pale blue and purple wings. He was trying his hardest to wrap his head around it, but his mind sat firmly in the state of denial. Definitely a dream.  
  
Angel Awsten looked down at him in exasperation at the thought but said nothing about it, "what're you staring at, dick face? Eyes up here."  
  
"Can you at least come back down here so I can talk to you properly?"  
  
A small mutter of "whatever" passed the lips of the other, but he apparated a few feet from him anyway. His eyes seemed to light up after mere seconds, an idea forming in his head. It was weird, the human thought, as the reminiscence of the idea appeared brokenly in his own mind.  
  
"We should totally play Smash together!! I've always wanted to play that game after watching you and the others play." He stared hopefully at his counterpart as he proposed the idea. "Also, how fucking wild would that be?"  
  
Ready to hit him with a firm no, Awsten stared back for a moment before signing to himself yet again and giving in, "sure, man. Whatever you want." Frankly, he was too mentally exhausted and freaked out to bother arguing with himself.  
  
God, he really needs to sleep. Or wake up. But, whatever, right? Make the most of the dream while you're here.  
  
"Well, hell yeah! Let's go then!" The new, winged friend turned without waiting for a reply, walking off in the direction Awsten had came from. A few spare feathers drifted to the floor as he added a bounce to his step joyously.  
  
Swallowing nervously and trying to play it as cool as humanly possible, the other followed along after realising he wasn't just going to evaporate like he seemed to do. He was somewhat thankful for that, he figured.  
  
As they made their way home, it hit Awsten like a truck how incredibly dumb he must look. No one else can see the angel, can they? Probably not. Pressing his mouth into a thin line, he groaned to himself as he trailed behind the supernatural, bright personality that was his fucking _Guardian Angel._  
  
It was going to be a very long day.

**Author's Note:**

> i MIGHT write something more for this at some point?? with the others involved?? idk i guess we'll just have to find out huh 👀


End file.
